


Листва в садах

by HaruIchigo



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dark, M/M, Romance, postcanon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 20:31:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11790906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruIchigo/pseuds/HaruIchigo
Summary: Иногда те, кого считали мёртвыми, возвращаются.





	Листва в садах

**Author's Note:**

> Использован отрывок их баллады "Ленора" Готфрида Бюргера в переводе В. Жуковского

Вместо “стирмана” ему дали велосипед, вместо планшета – тяжёлую сумку на ремне. Он был как мальчишка, которого обманули с Рождественским подарком. Правда, обещание осталось.  
“Ты ещё полетаешь, Коллинз”, – сказал ему капитан Доэрти. – “Теперь – над мирными полями”.  
Коллинзу некогда было томиться ожиданием. Пока шла война, умер дед, и его домик на холме над Редбруком нужно было приводить в порядок. Младший брат за пять лет вымахал как жердь и приучился помогать родителям на ферме, но доверчивостью пошёл в мать, за ними тоже надо было присматривать.  
Не вернулся домой редбрукский почтальон, и кому-то надо было занять место. Коллинз ожидая своей “цессны”, “стирмана”, – чего угодно, согласился.  
Он любил Редбрук: его старинные коттеджи и пышные сады, его сонную площадь… любил каждый камень, а после Битвы за Британию полюбил ещё больше, от мыслей о том, что мог всё это потерять.  
И Редбрук любил его, своего героя. Его угощали в пабе, его знали в лицо. Вот только соединиться с этим местом, как раньше, у него не получалось. Он стал другим, а деревня не изменилась, приходилось заново учиться жить в ней.   
Заново учиться ходить по земле.  
Он был даже рад, что вокруг нет знакомых из другой жизни. Так проще было привыкнуть.  
И он думал, что привык, пока не взобрался однажды по скользкой тропике на холм, к дедовскому дому, ведя за собой велосипед, и не увидел бродягу в саду.  
Шёл мелкий дождь, но бродяга сидел, склонив коротко остриженную голову, всю в белых полосках шрамов. Его ботинки просили каши, одежда с чужого плеча болталась на худом теле, пальто, неуместное в жару, висело до земли. В грязи под скамейкой стоял чемодан, зияла на нём лопнувшая кожа.  
– Эй. Вы ко мне? – осведомился Коллинз, заводя велосипед в сад. Бродяга поднял голову, окинул его безумным, остановившимся взглядом серых глаз.  
– Джек Коллинз, – прохрипел он сквозь клочковатую щетину. – Помнишь меня? Джон Фарриер. Мы когда-то летали с тобой.   
Коллинз замер.  
Он не забыл, он никогда не смог бы.   
“Мы когда-то летали с тобой”.  
– Заходи, я… поставлю чай, – пробормотал Коллинз и, глядя, как широкая, тёмная спина Фарриера скрывается в дверях, запоздало подумал, что забыл обрадоваться, забыл обнять его, а теперь момент упущен, и глупо было бы лезть.

Это было совсем как в день их знакомства.  
Коллинз чувствовал себя на базе как мальчишка, которого перевели в новую школу: всё казалось чужим и недружелюбным.   
Незнакомые мужчины в форме курили и играли в карты за широким столом, пережидая дождь. Командир Кейн тогда подошёл к нему первым, за ним МакАлистер, а Фарриер… Фарриер даже не заметил его, скрывшись за газетой, в дальнем углу, и после всех знакомств, всех рукопожатий, подходить к этому нелюдиму и в очередной раз повторять то, что он наверняка слышал или не хотел слышать...  
Момент упущен, и глупо было бы лезть.  
Он тогда не разглядел даже лица.  
Они ещё не летали тогда вместе, говорить им было не о чем, и всё, что мог Коллинз – нет-нет да и посматривать на него. Что-то было в этом человеке привлекающее внимание. Джон Фарриер напоминал ему какого-то зверя – то ли небольшого медведя, то ли здоровенного пса, и его хриплый, ворчливый голос только усиливал впечатление. Он говорил мало и всегда по делу, никогда не суетился, и рядом с ним становилось спокойнее, словно война это не смертельная опасность, а просто трудная, но необходимая работа.  
Однажды, Фарриер просто зашёл в лётную комнату и сказал: “Коллинз, здесь? Отлично. Будешь моим вторым номером”. Коллинз даже не думал, что он запомнил его имя. Оказалось, не только запомнил. Наблюдал за тренировочными полётами, прикидывал. И принял решение.  
Он был рядом в первый его, Коллинза, настоящий вылет, когда небо и земля крутились будто карусель, когда казалось, что враг везде: слева, справа, сверху, снизу…  
Когда на мгновение Коллинз просто бросил всё, парализованный даже не ужасом, а нутряным, смертельным холодом, как засыпающий в снегу.  
Он не мог. Он просто не мог. Это было не так, как его учили. Всё было неправильно.  
Время замерло. Он видел ядовито-жёлтый нос “мессера” и знал, что сейчас умрёт, так просто, так глупо…  
– Фортис-два, – прохрипел вдруг наушник голосом Фарриера среди холода, среди смерти. – Уходи вправо и вниз, я его сниму.  
И Коллинз ушёл вправо и вниз, потом снова метнулся вверх, и расстрелял весь боезапас по второму “мессеру”, и благополучно вернулся на базу. Смерть или нет, – он просто не мог ослушаться этого голоса.  
На базе, когда он оступился, вылезая из кабины на подгибающихся ногах, Фарриер подхватил его, не дал упасть.  
– Хорошо, хорошо. – На этот раз Коллинз чувствовал его влажное дыхание на кончике уха. У голоса появилось тело. – Справился, молодец.  
– Но я никого даже не задел… – пробормотал Коллинз, вися на нём мешком у и изо всех сил стараясь нащупать опору под ногами.  
– Это потом. – Фарриер поставил его на траву, одёрнул на нём форму, словно поправлял пальтишко ребёнку. – Это в следующий раз. Да?  
Коллинз кивнул и улыбнулся.  
– Да.  
Тогда жизнь вернулась к нему. 

Теперь Фарриер, сидевший, ссутулившись, у камина в гостиной, глядящий исподлобья, казался вестовым смерти.  
– Дом неплохой, – прохрипел он. – Недавно въехал?  
Коллинз смущённо оглядел комнату. Неразобранные ящики, штабеля книг, ободранные обои, неприбитые полки в углу. На самом деле он въехал полгода назад, успел вывести тараканов, избавиться от дедовых рассохшихся шкафов, решил, что покрасит стены... но дальше дело не пошло.   
Будто прибить полку всё равно что себя прибить гвоздями к этому месту. Любимому месту, где они с Дороти когда-нибудь заживут вместе. Она ведь уже выбрала, колер для стен...  
– Нет, просто не успел разобраться. То одно, то другое… – Он глубоко вдохнул. – Я не думал, что ты вернёшься. У кого я ни спрашивал, никто не знал, что с тобой. Ты что, все эти годы…  
– Да, все эти годы, – зло бросил Фарриер. – Что, не верится?  
Коллинз молча ушёл на кухню: – белую, неуютно просторную, – и бросил закопчённый чайник обратно на плиту.  
Фарриер, которого он знал, не злился. Он мог рассердиться, недобро взглянуть или проворчать что-нибудь, но никогда – с надрывом. Никогда с болью.  
Он так и сидел у холодного камина, не сняв мокрое насквозь пальто, не сняв ботинки, словно ждал, что его выгонят. Готовый в любую минуту встать и уйти.  
– В ванной горячая вода, и есть халат. – Коллинз поставил перед ним дымящуюся кружку. – И давай я повешу твой плащ, он же совсем…  
Фарриер молча встал, стащил с плеч мокрую тряпку и швырнул на пол.   
Каждый его тяжёлый шаг, от гостиной до ванной, оставлял грязный след.  
“Кто это?” – подумал Коллинз, стиснув плащ так, что захлюпала вода. – “Кто он такой?”  
Словно пустая оболочка. Труп.

 

Ужин почти остыл, когда Фарриер вышел наконец, на ходу завязывая махровый халат.   
Он подровнял усы и бородку, подстриг ногти. В безумных глазах появилось наконец что-то знакомое, близкое.   
Он ел быстро, склонившись над тарелкой, словно заслоняя её от кого-то, глотал почти не жуя, только рыбьи хребты хрустели на зубах.  
Теперь казалось, что ему можно сочувствовать.  
– Джон, знаешь… – начал Коллинз, и осекся. Они почти никогда не звали друг друга по-имени, это прозвучало странно, даже как-то нелепо. Однажды, во время брифинга Фарриер случайно назвал его “Джеки”, но кажется даже сам этого не заметил. Как давно это было!  
– ...знаешь, я тебя ни в чём не виню. Ты там выжил, ты продержался, это самое главное. – Коллинз ковырнул картошку и отложил вилку. – Я всё представлял, как я тебе это скажу, если увижу. Вот. Увидел. Сказал. Тебе хоть немного легче?  
– А-а, да, да. Это мило, – неопределённо прохрипел Фарриер, и посмотрел на него вдруг в упор. – Только почему меня должно ебать, Джеки?  
Коллинз дёрнулся внутри от неожиданной грубости, как от пощёчины. Он был простым парнем и сам мог ввернуть крепкое словечко, но вот Фарриер никогда не позволял себе, разве что в бою…  
Фарриер погиб. Пора уже это признать.  
– Зачем-то же ты сюда пришёл. Не к себе домой, а ко мне. – Он выдержал взгляд. – Значит, должно. Но почему – я не знаю.  
Фарриер приподнял верхнюю губу, будто собираясь зарычать. Но передумал.  
– Постели мне где-нибудь в углу, пожалуйста, – проговорил он, смягчившись вдруг. – Я не стесню. Надо поспать, потом поеду домой. Утром исчезну, ты меня не услышишь.  
– Не исчезай. – Просто отпустить его, это было ещё хуже чем никогда его не встречать. – Только не исчезай, я сейчас уберу в комнате для гостей, она вся твоя, живи сколько хочешь. Я тебе так обязан, это самое малое, что я могу...  
– Я не стесню, – повторил Фарриер и замолчал, уставившись в тарелку.  
Они оба молчали. Только часы тикали на стене, отсчитывая бесконечное время.  
В конце концов Коллинз сдался и сбежал искать свежие простыни, взбивать подушки – всё чтобы даже мертвец смог почувствовать себя как дома.

Ведь это Фарриер научил его снова чувствовать себя как дома в Англии, которая под крылом самолёта сделалась странной и чужой. До войны Коллинз не выезжал за пределы графства и дороги казались ему долгими, поля – необозримыми, но стоило подняться выше, как долгие дороги стали отрезками, а необозримые поля – зелёными заплатками. Даже ласковое море изменилось, превратившись в холодную пустыню-убийцу.  
Фарриер научил его не бояться. Долгие часы они проводили за столом, плечом к плечу, склонившись над картами. Фарриер рассказывал, Коллинз делал пометки. Вот крошечная деревушка, не отмеченная на карте – местные знают, как выглядят “спитфайры” и “харрикейны”, они не пойдут на тебя с вилами если совершишь экстренную посадку. Вот огонёк маяка на скале – смотритель всегда готов накормить и приютить лётчика. Поля, на которые можно садиться без опаски, коварные заболоченные луга, гостеприимные только на вид. Римские дороги, ставшие шоссе – ровные, как взлётные полосы…  
Фарриер знал всё.  
– Ты будто всю жизнь летаешь, – не выдержал однажды Коллинз. У них не принято было восхищаться друг другом вслух, но он не мог удержаться.  
– Не всю, но долго. До армии летал на своём.  
Он не сказал “на своём самолёте”, всё и так было ясно. Так ясно, что Коллинз замер с приоткрытым ртом.  
До этого он как-то не думал и не спрашивал о том, кем все его новые знакомые были в “прошлой” жизни. Ему интересно было лишь “сейчас”, в которое умещалось всё его существование.   
Он догадывался, кто может позволить себе собственный самолёт.  
Между ним и Фарриером разверзлась вдруг пропасть, которую ни одному “спитфайру” не перелететь, и Коллинз ничего не хотел о ней знать. Потом. Если они оба доживут.  
Ему помогало, что Фарриер почти не говорил о доме. Как-то, сидя в шезлонгах, покуривая на закат, Тафт, МакАлистер и остальные, завели неспешный разговор о тех, по кому скучают. Коллинз честно рассказал про мать и брата, но умолчал о Дороти – побоялся почему-то насмешек и подзуживаний.  
– А ты? – спросил он у Фарриера чтоб отвести от себя перекрёстный допрос. – По кому больше всех?  
– Больше всех? По своим собакам, – серьёзно ответил тот. – Чем больше узнаю людей, тем больше люблю собак.  
– Почему? – спросил Коллинз, чувствуя незваную обиду. Он захотел вдруг, как-то по-детски, чтоб Фарриер любил его больше, чем собаку.   
– Почему? – Фарриер привычно сдвинул брови к переносице. – Собаки не развязывают войн.  
Они тогда посмеялись над этим, но засмеять, зашутить странное желание не удалось. Тогда Коллинз успокоил себя тем, что это просто дружба. 

И когда его отпустили домой в увольнение, он не стеснялся рассказывать об этой дружбе. Семья, Дороти, соседи – все восторженно слушали его путанные рассказы про воздушные бои, на словах становившиеся чем-то вроде игр: он часто был приманкой, а Фарриер и командир – охотниками. Рассказывал про то, как они с Фарриером чудом уцелели попав между двумя хейнкелями, как совершали аварийную посадку на поле, которое охранял злющий, бодливый бык, как Фарриер бесстрашно застрелил одного немца из пистолета, какие чистые у него были победы…  
Наконец, Хелен, старшая сестра, не выдержала.  
– Целый день только и слышу: “Фарриер то, Фарриер это, ах, Фарриер!” Если б я не знала что вы с Дороти помолвлены, решила бы что ты на нём собираешься жениться.  
Дороти опустила глаза и засмеялась.  
– Ну что ты, ещё не помолвлены. Мы ещё думаем…  
– Думай быстрее, у тебя появился конкурент! – Хелен шутила, но Коллинзу почему-то не было смешно. Он покраснел так, что чуть не стал рыжим.  
Ему не нравились все эти разговоры об отношениях, после них он казался себе грубым и деревянным. Чурбаном, неспособным понимать тонкие намёки.  
Он умел выглядеть обаятельным, джентльменом. У него были девушки и до Дороти, но ничего путного, кроме жаркой возни в лесных кустах, из этого не получалось. Да и возня вышла скучная, – он ожидал большего.  
Ему было куда интереснее летать, стрелять, азартно рисковать жизнью среди таких же, как он. Полёты занимали всё его воображение, сил думать о другом не оставалось.  
Он не тосковал по дому, но из чувства долга повесил над койкой фотографию Дороти. И пару плакатов с девицами, демонстрирующими груди и подвязки, – чтоб стена не пустовала. Чтоб не выделяться.  
С непривычки к распорядку он уставал так, что вечером просто падал лицом в подушку. Усталость отупляла его, и скользя сонным взглядом по плакатам, по милому личику на фото, слушая скабрезные шуточки, он не мог вспомнить, зачем это всё нужно.  
Зачем это, когда есть небо, и самолёты, и бесконечная охота, и уверенные, родные голоса в наушниках?  
Он забывал даже,что сам может умереть, пока не присмотрелся к жизни на базе, пока не понял, почему Фарриер не поздоровался с ним в первый день, почему не спросил имени.  
Зачем запоминать мальчишек, которые погибают один за другим, оставляя только пустые койки, недописанные корявые письма и барахло на стенах?  
Но Коллинз так и не смог перестать – он здоровался, он запоминал, он пытался подружиться. Так уж он был устроен.  
Мысль о том, что Фарриер тоже однажды оставит после себя лишь застеленную койку в офицерском бараке, приходила к нему иногда по ночам, но он гнал её как мог. И девушки с плакатов помогали ему.

Коллинз больше не ездил домой, – проводил увольнительные в Дорчестере, как все остальные. Ходил с ними в кино, ел мороженое, пил в пабах, танцевал. Обычно Фарриер ездил с ним, но однажды отказался. Всю неделю он ходил со странным выражением лица: печаль вдруг сменялась обидой и непониманием. Что-то происходило в его душе, бушевало как шторм, но до мира доходили только отголоски.  
– Пришло письмо, у него пёс умер, – рассказал Коллинзу МакАлистер, когда пилоты сидели в пабе за кружкой пива.  
– Убивается из-за собаки. Из-за жены небось так не убивался, – заметил Нортон.  
– Из-за жены? – переспросил Коллинз. Внезапно во рту у него пересохло. Свой самолёт. Теперь жена.  
Это ведь прекрасно, когда у друга есть семья. Это ведь хорошо. Хорошо…  
Нортон наклонился к нему.  
– Ходят слухи, – просто слухи, – что Фарриер убил жену.  
Коллинз вскочил, едва не опрокинув стул.  
– Что ты несёшь?! Он не мог!   
– Эй, эй, полегче! – Нортон на всякий случай отодвинул кружку. – Может мог, может не мог. Я же сказал, это просто слухи.   
– Он не мог. – Коллинз почувствовал как горят уши, как кровь стучит в висках от злости. – Заткнись и не смей так больше говорить о нём!  
– Тебе-то что? Господи, перестань устраивать драму!  
– Он мой друг, – бросил Коллинз, и вышел, не оглядываясь.   
Он злился, но за праведным гневом ждала своего часа холодная, спокойная мысль.  
“Может мог, может не мог”.   
В конце концов, что он знает о Фарриере кроме того, что Фарриер – лучший человек в RAF?

***  
Утром гостевая комната оказалась пуста. Но Фарриер не ушёл – Коллинз нашёл его на диване в гостиной.   
Было раннее утро, бледные звёзды прощально мигали в светлеющем небе. Не зажигая света Коллинз разогрел на плите вчерашнюю овсянку, бросил в чашку растворимый кофе.  
Раньше он мечтал о том, что когда-нибудь Дороти будет готовить ему настоящий завтрак. Ему и сонно копошащимся рядом детям. Наверное, девочке и мальчику.   
Это были серьёзные, хорошие мечты, но глядя на сумеречный провал за дверью гостиной он вдруг понял, что они – всего лишь реклама кукурузных хлопьев.   
Этого никогда не будет.  
Так не бывает в этом мире.

Он постарался пройти мимо Фарриера как можно тише, но тот не спал. Его серые глаза, подсвеченные первым солнечным лучём, казались остекленевшими. Но следили.  
– Я же пытался сбежать, – сказал Фарриер вдруг, словно продолжая совсем другой разговор. – Не один, конечно. Нас было шестеро.   
Коллинз замер.  
– Мы собирались захватить самолёт. Там, возле аэродрома, сваливали детали разбитых хейнкелей. Я изучал приборные панели, оборудование. Пытались подговорить зенитчика…  
– Ты не должен оправдываться, не надо! Не передо мной.  
– У нас почти получилось… Половину немцы потом казнили. Советских солдат, наших...  
“Я не хочу чтобы ты об этом рассказывал, я не хочу это слушать”.   
Коллинз не заметил, как вцепился в спинку дивана до побелевших костяшек.   
Зачем эти слова, зачем это всё?   
– Я даже не могу представить, как там было. Мне жаль, что тебе пришлось это вынести. Мне очень жаль.  
– Пытаешься от меня отделаться? От этого разговора.  
– Нет, я…  
– Когда ты рискуешь собой, легко чувствовать себя героем. Думать, что если сбил пару джерри, то ты всё искупил, тебе за это всё спишется. Но когда ты видишь, как пытают при тебе людей, и ничего не можешь сделать, только молчать чтоб спасти свою шкуру... тогда вспоминаешь, какое ты на самом деле дерьмо. И мы все такие. В глубине, мы, люди, все такие. И я и ты.  
Коллинз стиснул кулаки.  
– А что я мог сделать в Дюнкерке? Что?! – Он чувствовал, как срывается на крик, но не мог остановиться, слова вырывались сами. – Ты не помнишь?! Меня подбили, я сел на воду, я чуть не утонул! Я тебя…Если б ты просто вернулся как приказывали… Не смей меня обвинять! Мы… всё это постоянно случалось раньше, просто не с нами! Поэтому хватит… А, к чёрту!  
Он не выдержал, и выбежал из дома, как тогда из паба.   
Маленькие коттеджи Рэдбрука спали, утопая в цветах. Ласточки носились над полями, в утренней тиши звенел бутылками молочник.  
Реклама кукурузных хлопьев. Реклама кукурузных хлопьев.   
Коллинз вскочил на велосипед и съехал с холма, изо всех сил затормаживая, не разгоняясь, чтобы не выскочить внезапно на улицу, не испугать кого-нибудь…  
Сначала он раздаст указания мальчишкам-газетчикам, потом объедет знакомые дома и фермы, остановится поболтать со знакомыми старичками и старушками, выпьет чаю у матери, и все будут улыбаться ему, спрашивать, как идут дела, не нужно ли ему, например, свежего мёда, пчёлы в этом году…  
Реклама хлопьев. Реклама хлопьев.  
Как они все могли так быстро забыть, что существует мир Фарриера? Что только его мир – реальный?

 

– Фортис-два, видишь его? Приём.  
– Он на мне.  
– А я на нём. 

В небе нет места сомнениям, – так он думал до Дюнкерка. Только чистая синева и холод, стальной отблеск на крыльях. Короткая очередь и плавное кружение. Спитфайр не признаёт рывков и неуклюжего топтания, его полёт это вальс между небом и землёй.  
В учебке Коллинз думал, что он будет “водить самолёт”. Он не знал, что Фарриер научит его танцевать.  
Разве не этим занимаются аристократы в огромных, ярко освещённых бальных залах?   
Они – аристократы неба. Удачливые счастливчики, цвет нации.  
И всё-таки…  
“Может мог, может не мог”.   
Насколько же мало он знал Фарриера! И понял это, только однажды в Дорчестере, в маленькой гостинице, где иногда ночевали пилоты.  
Он просто проснулся раньше, чем следовало, решил спуститься позавтракать. Его дверь открылась одновременно с дверью Фарриера, и какой-то светловолосый парень вышел, воровато озираясь, заправляя рубашку.   
Коллинз инстинктивно отступил. Ладонь на дверной ручке взмокла.  
– Портсигар, – послышался голос Фарриера.   
– А, да. Спасибо.  
– Больше ничего не забыл?  
Сквозь щель видно было, что Фарриер стоит на пороге в одних брюках, разминая папиросу.   
– Своё сердце. Можешь оставить. – Парень улыбнулся и поцеловал его. Долго, страстно, как в кино. Но на Фарриера это не произвело впечатления.   
– Расскажи своей бабушке. – беззлобно проворчал он. – Увидимся.   
Он закрыл дверь, парень исчез, но Коллинз всё не мог заставить себя выйти. Он упал на кровать и долго сидел, обхватив голову руками.  
Как же это? Как же так вышло?  
И что теперь?  
Он хотел бы забыть об этом, никогда этого не видеть, потому что вся эта грязь не могла существовать рядом с благородством и дружбой и храбростью и гордостью… со всем, чего он ждал от RAF. Со всем, что он нашёл в Фарриере.  
Как теперь ему доверять?  
Может, он действительно убил свою жену. Может, готов был предать в любой момент. Может, все посиделки наедине над картой или за шахматами только ради одного…  
Коллинза передёрнуло.   
А ведь он рассказывал этому человеку о том, чего больше никто не знал: о своём одиночестве, о том, как плохо приходилось мальчишке из простой семьи, получившему стипендию в частной школе, среди богатеньких сынков. О том, как раз за разом вылетали в трубу деньги, отложенные на колледж, и он смирился наконец… но нет, на самом деле не смирился, и выучится всё-таки, когда закончится война…  
О Дороти и своих сомнениях: жениться на ней или нет? Ведь она хорошая девушка. Просто хорошая.  
Фарриер знал о нём все. Он о Фарриере – ничего, и пусть так бы оставалось.   
Обида мешала дышать. А ведь говорил о нём с таким восторгом, любовался им: его мужественным и хмурым лицом, которое неожиданно смягчали полные, чувственные губы. Его сильным телом: мощным как-то первобытно, по-звериному. Точностью движений.   
Восхищался его умом, его добротой, его сосредоточенностью.  
Так любил его и так хотел чтобы Фарриер полюбил его так же сильно…  
На всём теперь грязь.   
Фарриер просто брал и делал то, что сам он запрещал себе так строго, то, о чём даже не думал после школы. Это было неправильно, так нельзя было поступать. И не потому что это грех, не из-за религиозной ерунды. Просто настоящие мужчины так не делали. Всё. Точка.

Он чувствовал, что Фарриер покажется ему теперь другим, но на самом деле ничего не изменилось.  
– Что-то случилось? – спросил Фарриер за завтраком. Коллинз покачал головой молча, чтобы не сорваться, не сказать что-нибудь злое или обидное.  
– Ты мне когда-то говорил, что хотел изучать английскую литературу. Я написал знакомому профессору в Кембридж, он ответил что пилотов возможно будут принимать без экзаменов. Только доживи.   
Коллинз стиснул зубы. Что если это внезапное участие – тоже…  
Он не мог смотреть Фарриеру в глаза. Встал, пробормотал что живот болит, и сбежал.   
Если они рассорятся, все заметят. Если он начнёт избегать Фарриера, тот спросит, что случилось.   
Нужно делать вид что всё в порядке, что всё как раньше.  
Коллинз прятался весь день: просто засел в кинотеатре и смотрел всё подряд, пялясь в экран невидящими глазами. Но вечером, выпив джина для храбрости, в пабе отвёл зачем-то Фарриера подальше от шума, в какой-то тесный коридорчик, и попросил рассказать о Кембридже, о том, что тот профессор написал, что нужно будет сдать…  
Фарриер отвечал, но он не слушал: смотрел ему в глаза, пытаясь найти следы чего-то порочного, смотрел, как шевелятся его губы… мягкие губы.   
Вот они двое, совсем одни. Стоят так близко к друг другу, и ничего ужасного не происходит. Если он сейчас положит Фарриеру руку на плечо, это будет просто дружеский жест. Ничего.   
И то, что они теперь вплотную, это разве что-то меняет?  
Дыхание Фарриера пахнет сигаретами и сидром. Подумаешь.  
Они просто друзья, они почти братья. То, что Фарриер делает с кем-то там, не разрушит их дружбу…

Фарриер положил тёплую ладонь ему на щёку, погладил большим пальцем скулу. Его взгляд вдруг стал таким же грустным и озабоченным как в тот день, когда умерла собака.  
– Тебе бы проспаться, малыш.. – тихо произнёс он.   
– Я не пьяный.  
– Уверен?  
– Сто, девяносто девять, девяносто восемь, девяносто семь… я мог бы даже за штурвал сесть. – Коллинз улыбнулся, но сердце стучало как бешеное. Словно в бою. Словно он в небе, и непонятно, с какой стороны вдруг возникнет враг.   
“Если я его поцелую, никто не узнает”, – произнёс холодный, всегда трезвый и спокойный голос в его голове. – “Так нельзя поступать, но он никому не расскажет, никогда. Он не то что те мальчишки в школе, с ними было опасно. Даже думать опасно. Но Фарриер не выдаст”.   
Это будет просто братский поцелуй.   
И сначала это действительно был братский поцелуй, нежный, осторожный. Но потом,в темноте, под моросящим дождём на задворках паба, Коллинз не думая, не разбираясь, прижал Фарриера спиной к стене всем телом, ошалев от затяжного падения в пропасть будто от полёта во сне, когда смертельный удар, кара, всё не настигает и не настигает…  
Слишком жадно и беспорядочно. Слишком темно, слишком много мокрой одежды…  
Наконец, Фарриер взял его за плечи и отстранил.  
– Спокойно, Фортис-два. Вся ночь впереди.  
Теперь его глаза смеялись. Он казался настороженным, но почти счастливым.  
– Что значит… вся ночь? – спросил Коллинз, пытаясь отдышаться. Мысли разбредались, он никак не мог их собрать. – Ты… мы…  
Он наконец понял. И вообще перестал дышать.  
– Ладно, – едва слышно произнёс он прежде, чем успел подумать, что говорит.  
Так поступать нельзя. Но Фарриер ведь никому не расскажет.

Они шли до гостиницы в полном молчании. Коллинз не понимал, как вести себя теперь, словно оказался на другой планете.   
Всё равно что уводить девушку подальше в лес весёлым вечером Майского дня. Будто ничего нельзя говорить, можно только ждать.  
“Это его вкус у меня во рту”, – подумал он, сглотнув слюну, сладкую от сидра, горькую от сигарет. “Такой он на вкус…”  
Оказаться в номере было ещё хуже, чем молча идти.  
– Подожди, я сейчас, – бросил ему Фарриер, и вышел.   
Каждая секунда тянулась невозможно долго, желание сбежать всё росло.  
Что делают мужчины в таких случаях?  
Он разделся и сел на кровать, но тут же замёрз и почувствовал себя глупо. Ждать под чужим одеялом казалось ему отчего-то неправильным. В конце концов он принялся одеваться обратно, и вернувшийся Фарриер застал его в тот момент, когда он натягивал форменную куртку на криво застёгнутую рубашку.  
– Что ты делаешь? – спросил Фарриер. В руках он держал бутылку вина и два бокала.  
– Я… ничего! – Коллинз снова неуклюже хлопнулся на кровать, делая вид, что всё в порядке, безбожно краснея до ушей.  
Фарриер поставил бокалы на тумбочку у кровати и открыл бутылку штопором со швейцарского ножа.  
– Можем просто выпить, – сказал он, садясь рядом. Вплотную. – Не сбегай.  
– Я никогда не сбегаю. Только… дурацкая ситуация, никогда не был вот так с мужчиной, только с девушками. Не знаю, что надо делать.  
Фарриер осторожно снял с него куртку. У него были неожиданно лёгкие пальцы, деликатные движения.  
“Кто я такой?” – подумал Коллинз, наблюдая за тем, как он едва касаясь расстёгивает его рубашку, поглаживает грудь, шею… “Кто я такой чтоб со мной так нежничать?”  
– А что ты хочешь сделать?  
– Я не знаю. – Он знал, но никогда не признался бы вслух. Слова пересыхали во рту. Просто посмотреть и потрогать. Больше, в общем, ничего не приходило на ум. Потрогать как следует… он и раньше думал об этом в душевой. – Лишь бы с тобой.  
Фарриер снова странно взглянул на него, будто жалея. Снова взял его лицо в ладони, но поцеловал на этот раз в шею, под подбородок, заставляя запрокинуть голову.  
– У тебя в глазах небо, Джек, – прошептал он, одним движением расстёгивая его ремень. – Я люблю небо.  
Коллинз позволил себе зажмуриться и просто упасть поперёк кровати, раскинув руки.  
Если это то, что чувствуют женщины, быть женщиной не так уж плохо. Женщиной Фарриера.  
Он скинул незашнурованные ботинки, выпутался из брюк, спустил трусы, вздрагивая от странного удовольствия, от того, что Фарриер видит его вставший член. Не такая уж женщина.  
Гори оно всё огнём.  
“Потрогай меня”, – попросил он мысленно, и вздрогнул от прикосновения руки, от прикосновения губ…  
...падал, падал, но не было удара. И кара не приходила.

У них была вся ночь, и в какую-то из её тёмных минут, держась за изголовье скрипучей кровати, прогнув спину, раздвинув пошире ноги, среди бесконечного “еби меня, еби меня, ебименяебименяебименя” Джек Коллинз едва не сказал: “Я люблю тебя”  
Сдержался.   
Потом, в изнеможении лёжа на животе и мусоля во рту сигарету, он пытался понять, изменился ли, но желание сбивать джерри никуда не исчезло. Он не чувствовал себя ни слабее ни трусливее.  
Только счастливей.  
От переизбытка счастья, он нежно толкнул Фарриера под рёбра. Просто так, потому что мог.  
– Что? – спросил тот, улыбаясь.  
– Ничего. Горизонт чист, Фортис-один.   
Фарриер хмыкнул и затушил окурок в пепельнице.  
– Принято, Фортис-два.

 

***  
Дороти принесла ему корзиночку с обедом, и устроилась на столе, покачивая пухлой ножкой в сером чулке, как бы невзначай хвастаясь новыми туфлями. Коллинзу нравилось как она готовит, нравились её узкие щиколотки, изгибы икр, очерченные швом чулок. Нравилось, как она сидит, склонившись над ним и улыбаясь.   
– Хочешь, я сегодня приготовлю тебе ужин? – спросила она.   
– Нет, извини.  
– Ты так и не убрал в доме?  
– Дело не в этом. Ко мне приехал фронтовой товарищ. нам много надо обсудить вдвоём. Извини.  
Дороти вздохнула и пригладила его вечно торчащий вихор.  
– Странно, что его никто не заметил, чужих людей тут сразу видно. Джеки, иногда мне кажется, что ты от меня бегаешь. Ты не хочешь обсуждать свадьбу, не говоришь, поедешь в Кембридж или нет. Что с тобой?  
Если б он сам знал, что с ним.   
– Я же говорил, мне предлагают в сельскохозяйственную авиацию, но самолётов ещё нет. Я хочу летать. В Кембридже будет совсем другая жизнь.  
– Другая жизнь уже началась, Джеки. Самолёт же не вернёт то время, Фарриера, всех твоих друзей. Пожалуйста, решай скорее, мне тоже надо определиться.   
Она спрыгнула со стола и забрала корзинку.  
– А есть другие варианты, кроме меня? – тихо спросил Коллинз ей вслед, но она услышала, обернулась.  
– С войны я тебя дождалась. Но не думай, что я буду ждать тебя вечно.  
Коллинз положил голову на стол между белых пиков неотправленных писем, и закрыл глаза.  
Дороти была права. Ничто не возвращается.

Он думал, что Фарриер уйдёт, но придя домой увидел прибитые полки, вымытые полы, чистую посуду и расставленные книги.   
Фарриер сидел скрестив ноги у последней книжной стопки и что-то читал.

«Но месяц встал, он светит нам…  
Гладка дорога мертвецам;  
Мы скачем, не боимся;  
До света мы домчимся».

Он усмехнулся и захлопнул томик.  
– Любил эту балладу в детстве. У тебя тут много интересного.   
– Дедушка собирал. Извини, я забыл про обед и про ужин, сейчас что-нибудь придумаю. .   
– Ничего, есть я отвык. Хлеб и джем сгодятся.  
– Извини за то, что было утром. – Коллинз быстро прошёл мимо него не оборачиваясь. При виде Фарриера обида снова вспыхнула в нём. Боль, непонимание.– Но я не понимаю. Если ты ненавидишь меня за что-то, зачем ты пришёл?  
– О… я думал, это ты меня ненавидишь. – Фарриер не приближался. Если подумать, они так и не коснулись друг друга с минуты встречи. Ни разу.  
– Нет. Нет, никогда. Нет. Но у тебя есть семья, почему ты не возвращаешься?  
– Хм. Почему… – Фарриер по-хозяйски достал из шкафа хлеб, джем и бутылку виски. По его лицу бродили тени, словно он старался быть здесь и сейчас, не проваливаясь в прошлое. – Джон Роланд Томас Фарриер, граф Дерби. Они его ждут, не меня. Нужно время. Вернуться… иногда нужно время. Моисей сорок лет водил народ по пустыне. Ему тоже нужно было время. Понимаешь?  
– Ты это ты. – Коллинз подошёл к нему и осторожно коснулся плеча, тёплого, но неожиданно худого. – Они поймут, они же не чудовища.  
– Не болтай о том, чего не знаешь. – Фарриер стряхнул руку. – Я не могу быть слабым. Ни для кого, тем более ни для них. Слабым я никому не нужен.   
Коллинз отошёл. Теперь их разделял старинный дубовый стол, но казалось, что стена.  
Слишком высокая для любого “спитфайра”.  
– Тебе не понравилась комната? – спросил Коллинз, намазывая джемом кусок хлеба.   
– В гостиной ближе к двери. И просторнее.  
– Может… глупо конечно спрашивать, но может ляжешь со мной? Сегодня.  
Фарриер поднял глаза от стакана виски. Его лицо исказила странная, неприятная ухмылка, будто он услышал то, чего давно дожидался с неприязнью.  
– Я-то могу, только тебе не понравится. Разучился.  
Он опять говорил как с врагом, как с трусом. И Коллинз опять не выдержал.  
– За что ты со мной так?! – Он в ярости отбросил нож. Отбросил подальше. – Чего ты хочешь?! Чтоб я признался, что разлюбил тебя? Или что не думал о тебе? Да я постоянно о тебе вспоминал! Ты был всем для меня!  
Фарриер перестал ухмыляться. Он смотрел теперь чуть наклонив голову, и вдруг разом ссутулился, выдохнул.  
– Прости меня.  
– Что?! – Коллинз едва расслышал его.  
– Прости меня. За то, что выжил. Надо было сжечь “спитфайр”, и самому застрелиться. Или умереть в бою, а не участвовать в этом чёртовом фарсе. Такая жизнь… надо было умереть героем.   
Страшные слова падали в звенящей тишине как камни. Абсудрные слова. Нечестные, несправедливые.   
Разве умереть – лучше? Чем же это?   
Неужели ты триста тысяч в Дюнкерке чувствовали то же самое?  
Солдаты, бросавшие ему в лицо на причале своё злое: “а вы где были?” словами и взглядами, добились своего.   
– Нет… нет, ты меня прости. За то, что выжил. – Коллинз закусил щёку изнутри чтоб не заплакать. – За этот дом, за Дороти…Ты мучился, а у меня всё хорошо… это неправильно. Из тех, кого я знал, больше никого не осталось...   
Чтобы скрыть слёзы, он крепко обнял Фарриера. Фарриер пах его мылом, щетина на затылке была наощупь бархатной. Он сидел не шевелясь, но постепенно оттаял, медленно, несмело обнял Коллинза в ответ, прижимая к себе.   
– Хорошо, хорошо, – прошептал он. – Справился, молодец.  
И Коллинз не выдержал.

***  
После ночи в Дорчестере их рутина не изменилась. Ничего не изменилась, только база вдруг стала для Коллинза домом, который не хочется покидать. Уютным, своим.  
Пока ему везло, Уормуэлл покидали другие.   
В хижине, разделённой тонкими перегородками, их жило обычно шестеро: по два человека в “комнате”. Теперь осталось трое. Койка его соседа опустела, замена двум другим прибывала утром. Перкинс лежал в лазарете с гриппом, остался только Эммет.  
Тишина угнетала, вид пустых коек пугал. Раньше никогда не бывало, чтоб исчезали все. Словно смерть подкрадывалась ближе.  
– Поспишь со мной? – тихо спросил он у Фарриера после ужина. Фарриер озабоченно сдвинул брови.  
– Что, здесь? Мы же договорились – не на базе.  
– Да нет же! – Коллинз яростно потёр покрасневшую щёку. – Без этого. Просто так. Я не хочу один, слишком много пустых коек. Поиграем в карты, если хочешь. Утром уйдёшь и никто не узнает, Джон, пожалуйста.  
Фарриер тяжело вздохнул и покачал головой, но пришёл после отбоя, неслышно проскользнув мимо храпящего Эммета.  
Он даже не подошёл к Коллинзу – лёг на соседнюю койку поверх одеяла, сняв только сапоги, завозился, устраиваясь, в темноте, как большой пёс. Эти звуки, такие живые, убаюкивали.  
– Это Дороти? – спросил вдруг Фарриер, повернувшись к фотографии, еле различимой в темноте. – Красавица. Любишь её?  
Вопрос застал Коллинза врасплох, и он чуть не ответил правду. Он чуть не сказал: “я тебя люблю, ты что, не понимаешь?”  
– Она хорошая. Я её очень уважаю, как человека.  
– Уважение. Хм. Хорошо. Хорошая основа для брака. Лучше, чем любовь.  
– Почему? – Коллинз приподнялся на локте чтоб лучше видеть его.  
– Я женился по любви. Был очень глупый и очень молодой, она тоже. Американка. Научила меня летать. Сначала всё было хорошо, потом любовь прошла, возненавидели друг друга. – Фарриер вздохнул. Коллинз не видел, но знал, что он хмурится в темноте. – Это было как болезнь. С ума сходили, выдумывали способы друг друга истязать. Я просто пил, а она… был ещё и кокаин, третий лишний.   
– Но ты же… ты же её не убивал?  
– Аа, ты слышал об этом. Нет, она сама справилась. На машине с обрыва. И я пришёл в себя, и понял, что больше так нельзя. Ушёл в RAF. – Он помолчал. – Иногда я с ней разговариваю, до сих пор.  
Коллинз не выдержал. Он выбрался из постели, ёжась в трусах и майке от ночной прохлады, и неловко попытался примоститься рядом с Фарриером.  
Оказывается, два человека могли уместиться на узкой койке, – переплетённые в объятиях, соединённые поцелуями, запустив руки друг другу под одежду.  
Живые. Живые, как никогда больше.

Так же они лежали на широкой кровати в хозяйской спальне.   
Фарриер дышал тяжело, словно сдерживал желание завыть. Он не расслаблялся, твёрдый, как гробовая доска, нервный, не желающий отвечать на поцелуи, не терпящий прикосновений к шрамам.  
В конце концов Коллинз просто положил голову ему на плечо, нежно поглаживая мягкий член.  
– Хочешь, я возьму в…  
– Нет. Так нормально. – Фарриер наконец обнял его одной рукой, выдохнул. – Сказал же, тебе не понравится.  
– Тебе просто надо отдохнуть, прийти в себя. – Пока ему было хорошо и так. Он не смел просить большего ни от Фарриера ни от судьбы. – Помнишь, перед Дюнкерком… нет, чуть раньше, мы спали так же на базе? Это была лучшая ночь. Я потом ни с кем так…  
– Зря.  
– Нет. Не зря. – Коллинз уткнулся лбом в его шею, прислушался к сердцу. – Знаешь, я думал что когда теряешь свою любовь, не можешь ни есть ни спать, жить не можешь,. но ты погиб, а я ел сэндвичи на лодке у Доусона и не мог остановиться. А на следующий день снова вылет, и я встал утром и делал всё что обычно, потом разговаривал с друзьями, смеялся, и так каждый день. Только иногда… мне ни с того ни с сего хотелось кричать, это подкатывает как слёзы или рвота. Я всегда сдерживался, но это возвращалось снова и снова, и до сих пор возвращается. Оказалось, что без тебя всё так же, даже листва в саду падает так же... но я смотрю вокруг и мне хочется кричать. Это же не нормально, да?  
Фарриер усмехнулся в темноте.  
– Я так жил всю жизнь, Джеки.   
– Так нельзя жить.  
– Сначала я только хотел кричать, потом начал. А когда это ничего не изменило…  
Коллинз замер. Он откуда-то знал, что услышит.  
– Однажды, моя жена меня довела, я хотел дать ей пощёчину… а потом понял, что у меня в руке клюшка для гольфа. И если я размахнусь как следует, всё закончится. Я был пьян. И я пошёл в гараж. И вместо Алис разбил в хлам её автомобиль. И может быть… может быть, когда я бил… я повредил тормоза. И может быть, она осталась бы жива. Если б не поехала на этом металлоломе чтобы мне досадить.   
– Но ты же не…  
– Да, смешно… я стольких людей убил, а всё вспоминаю только, мог повредить эти чёртовы тормоза или нет? Думал, на войне это будет уже не важно, если я как-то искуплю… Не бывает искупления, Коллинз, – всё бред. Не ты назначаешь цену. И не я.  
– Всё хорошо, – прошептал Коллинз, целуя его в уголок губ, в шею, в ухо. Он не знал, что ещё сказать, как удержать тень, ускользавшую от него. – Ты всё искупил, всё хорошо. Мы ещё встретимся в небе, будем летать вместе… слышишь, Фортис-один? Приём.  
Фарриер поймал его за волосы, прижался лбом ко лбу.  
– Принято, Фортис-два, – сказал он, помедлив мучительную минуту.

***  
Коллинз проснулся в темноте один. Будильник показывал три утра. Небо синело, восток молчал.  
Сонный, растрёпанный он дошлёпал до ванной, и увидел, как Фарриер бреется у зеркала, зажав сигарету в зубах. Усы, щетина – всё исчезало в мыльной пене.  
Он стёр пену полотенцем, и снова стал собой-прежним. Коллинз узнал его, и поймав ответный взгляд, улыбнулся отражению в зеркале.   
И ушёл досыпать.  
Когда он проснулся во второй раз, Фарриер уже исчез. Ни следов ни вещей, ни запаха на подушке.  
Реклама кукурузных хлопьев снова стала единственным миром.  
Коллинз вывел велосипед на край холма, и ухнул вниз, не тормозя. Он закрыл глаза, раскинул руки, чувствуя, как упруго бьёт в лицо ветер, как сопротивляется воздушный поток и взлетает потревоженными бабочками листва сада.  
“Мы ещё встретимся в небе”.  
Будем летать вместе. Но не сейчас.   
Иногда нужно время.


End file.
